Narcissa and Lucius
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: Narcissa gets asked to the Yule Ball
1. Chapter 1

**Narcissa & Lucius' first date**

Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy did not get along. They despised eachother. Or so they thought. Lucius really liked Narcissaa, but she didn't know how she felt about him. I think she secretly liked him...

Narcissa and Lucius had both gotten detention. Narcissa had been caught skipping out on one of her classes. And Lucius played a nasty trick on a first year Gryffindor. It was 11:00pm; they had late were the only ones there along with an annoying boy.

"Oh Miss Black, I am sure you would have found a way out of this detention, if you had really wanted," Lucius whispered. "So do you have any preferences of what you would care to do, love?"

Narcissa bit her lower lip. "I was going to torture you into carrying my books back, but I think we've already got a person for that," She smirked, and looked to the annoying boy who was asleep in the back. She hadn't really caught onto the fact that he just called her 'love' "Let's just make a break for it."

Lucius smiled, "Are you suggesting we loose the giant, prison guard, and dare I say it, leave?" He faked a look of shock "I am very surprised by the choice of action Miss Black. But I like the way you think, How do you suggest we get past the troll of a man?" (They refer to the teacher as 'the troll' because they're in detention and he's guarding them)

"You're the one who suggested it in the first place, Lucius. I thought you'd have had some sort of plan to do so already," she looked to the teacher sitting on the far side of the room "He's watching us like a hawk," she said sarcastically, because he was sleeping, "but, I don't think anything slips past him easily..."

Lucius smirked, "Oh my dear Narcissa. I hope you brought comfortable shoes," he quietly pulled out his wand, held it under the table, and pointed it in the direction of the sleeping teacher "Incendio!"

Ad soon as the spell goes flying, he jumped up, grabbed Narcissa's hand, and ran.  
Narcissa gasped as a small fire starts in the teachers direction, startling the man and others in the room, but has no time to protest as she's pulled up and out the window, and landed outside, luckily the classroom was on the first floor. "I hope you didn't burn any of my stuff back there!"

"Oh you will be fine," Lucius said, holding her hand as the run steadys out and they catch their breath. "So, any idea where you'd like to go Miss Black? I would choose wisely, because given the events that just occurred, you may be stuck in your manor for awhile..." He smiled.

"So formal, are we, Mr. Malfoy? Well...is there any place we can speak freely without being interrupted? I have a few questions, and I believe only you can answer them," she thought for a bit, "First off, are you in the mood to visit a museum, a park, or someplace to eat?"

"What can I say, I am a formal man, love. I think a park would be nice to begin. We can speak there, although is the middle of the night... Many of the muggles are sleeping. There is a small park, with a pond, not too far from here," He started walking down the street keeping a hold of her hand. "So what would you like to talk about? I am quite curious," he smirked down at her.

Shot him a curious look, "You're odd, Lucius. You don't normally act like this, or is this how you usually..." she shook her head, "Never mind. What were you doing at my house the other night?"

Lucius looked down at the blonde and rubbed the back of his neck, "I...I am not allowed to say just yet. I would, but I have promised my parents. Please understand Narcissa, I want to tell you, but I cannot. I will tell you when I am allowed...but not just yet. Alright?"

"Really?" She frowned slightly, "I would have thought you were doing business in the place of your father. You look so upset about it." she sighed, "Okay, next question: Why'd you ask me to the Yule Ball and then stand me up? My sister isn't exactly pleased that I agreed to go with you, or that you were a no-show."

Lucius stopped and looked down at her, "Narcissa...what I did at the ball was wrong. I...I shouldn't have done what I did. I took that night for granted, went off with some cheap slag, and did not realize what I was leaving behind. I may not be able to take what I did back...but I am so sorry. Please let me make it up to you," he kissed her hand.

Narcissa's eyes widened as she pulled away, blushing slightly. "Don't do that. You don't have any obligation to me, so you needn't apologize. Besides...I was only supposed to protect you from the other girls who want to claim you, but if you changed your mind, that's fine," she inhaled a deep breath, "So why did you suddenly want to hang out today? This is unlike you, and even surprised me, Lucius.

Lucius smiled and continued walking to park "Well...I thought that maybe we should get to know each other better. After all, we are in the same house, our parents are good friends. We might as well stop the petty fighting and try to get along. They walked into park.

"Petty fighting," she laughed, "Three and a half years. It's a wonder I've managed to keep my grades up because of you." she looked around. "This place really is empty, isn't it? But it's...quite lovely, actually. What do you normally do here?"

Lucius looked around and saw nobody. "Usually I enjoy running..sitting by the lake...Cursing Muggles...but I think running sounds fun..." He smirked.

Narcissa laughed "I think we've done enough runn-AH"

In one quick movement he grabbed her and threw her onto his back, and began jogging slightly, keeping a hold onto the girl.

She clung onto him for dear life, "What are you doing?!"

Lucius laughed at the girl, "Well...I am running. I figured you wouldn't be able to keep up with someone as fit as me," he winked and then lowered his voice, "And between you and I, the thought of you clinging to me, bouncing up and down as I run, sounded...well appealing," He continued running around the park.

"I beg your pardon?" Narcissa said, smacking his shoulder, "You're horrible, Malfoy!"

Lucius laughed, "No need for violence Black! I am a teenage boy...you are a teenage girl, and an attractive one at that, I am bound to think like this sometimes,"He ran over to the pond, "Hmmm...care for a swim Narcissa?" He laughed and ran straight for the pond.

Narcissa braced herself as she realized what he's about to do, "Nononononono! Lucius, you wouldn't dare! That water is filthy!"

Lucius kept running and stopped right at the edge of the pond, "You're right..." He smiled and pulled her off of his back and held her above the water, "I think you should go for a swim," he smirked, "...or...you could give me a kiss, and I will pull you right back up to land. Your choice"

Narcissa kicked at him to try and get out of his grip, "Oh my gosh! You ARE horrible! If you drop me in there, I'll KILL you!" She struggled in between words, "If...I'm...going...down...you're going with me!" She wanted to slap him so badly, but she couldn't get her arms up to his face

"Kiss, or fall into the water. Your choice Miss Black. And I would hurry. My arms are getting tired," He let his arms droop a bit so her feet were closer to the water.

Narcissa shrieked as she was lowered slightly down towards the water, "Okay, okay, I'll kiss you!" She leaned in to peck his cheek, "I hate you for this, you know?"

"Oh my dear Narcissa..." He laughed, "you seem to not know what the meaning of a kiss is," he pulled her to land but put his arms around her waist. "I mean a real kiss...not any of that cheek crap."

She felt her spine tingling as he put his arms around her waist "Lucius, what...I don't...know how to...I mean I've never..." She faltered as she found it extremely difficult to explain that she doesn't know how to kiss. "What are you trying to do to me?"

Lucius smiled and put his forehead to hers, "I am not trying to get you to kiss me. Hmmm...too bad I am very impatient," he pulled her against him, and kissed her.

"What? Yes you are..." She closed her eyes, inhaling his scent as he made the decision for her. Her pulse heightend as she finally experienced what she's dreamed of for months.

Narcissa shyfully slide her arms up his chest, over his shoulders, finally wrapping them around his neck. She broke off the kiss for a moment, whispering, "You're crazy, Lucius..."

He smiled and put his forehead back against hers, "Crazy isn't the word I would use...I would use ambitious."

"Ambitious is right, but it's nice to see you actually have standards," she sighed, "I think...you can let go of me now,"

Lucius unwraped his arms and put his hand behind his neck, "So what now?"

"Well, did you intentionally plan to trick me into a date this whole time?" She smirked. "If so, then I think you still owe me dinner. No doubt we can't go back to the Leaky Cauldron after what you did a while ago,"

"There is this small diner down the street. It is muggle food, but it is fine. Care to accompany me?" He held his hand out.

"I've already escaped being proper this far with you, haven't I?" She took his hand, "So no, I don't think I'll mind,"

Lucius smiled as she took his hand and began walking, "So Narcissa...where did you learn to kiss like that? I must say, we will have to do that again sometime soon He winked towards her.

Narcissa swated his arm with her other hand. "Don't be so smug about it, Lucius! Besides, a lady never kisses and tells. Haven't you learned by now?" She bit her lip as she forced herself not to make a snide comment about his other girls, "But...this isn't permanent, right? Just a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing?"

Lucius rubbed his arm with the hand that is not occupied, "I mean...it could be permanent. Depends on what you want,"

"Wouldn't the others protest about it, though? I mean, we left school as we usually are - I'm your nemesis, but necessary shield from the other girls, but you date a lot of them, so...tell me right now, am I just your next conquest? Because I'd prefer to know before one of us gets hurt."

Lucius stopped and stood in front of her, "Narcissa, you will never be just another conquest. I genuinely would like to date you...and for the others...we can keep it a secret for a bit..until you are comfortable telling people...for you I am willing to do that."

Narcissa timidly looked up at him, "Really? I don't think my parents would object. Mum talks about you all the time. And your parents know me. It's a perfectly logical explanation on why we should be allowed to date. But if we were to go through with it, then yes, I'd prefer to keep it a secret at school for now."

"What about your sister Andromeda? She will not approve..." He grinned "So how about it? Will you be my girlfriend Narcissa?"

"She doesn't like you...but she wants me to be happy. If happiness for me means being your girlfriend, then..." She smiled back, "Yes I will, Lucius!"

Lucius smiled, lifted her up, spun her, set her back down and kissed her, "My parents are going to be so happy"

Narcissa laughed while holding onto his shoulders as they spun around, kissing him back, "So are mine. Are you happy?l"

Lucius grinned. "Of course I am happy you silly girl. Are you?" He took her hand and continued walking towards the diner.

Narcissa nodded, "Yes, how can I not be? Oh, if everyone else at school could see us now...no, I'd rather they not. I would cheer the loudest for you on the bleachers, though."

Lucius let go of her hand, so he can put his arm around her shoulders, "I imagine the other students will be surprised when they find out. We haven't been the kindest to each other in the past," they arrived at diner and he opened door for her, they get a table and sat down.

Narcissa linked her hand with the one of his draped across her upper body, "No, we haven't. They would be shocked. Probably even die of an apoplexy, don't you think?" She picked up a menu and glossed over it. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Oh yes. They shall all die of shock," he looked at menu with her, "I am not too sure...what is a milkshake? Is that like...shaken milk?"

"No..." She stared at the page, "I think it's...melted ice cream? Don't we have that at Florean Fortescue's?"

"Hmm. I don't remember seeing it. Muggles are so odd," He kissed her cheek, "Do you know what you are getting, love?"

"Fish and chips. It's good enough for me. And maybe we can try one of those milkshakes so we can see for ourselves what it is... What about you?"

"I'll get the same as you. Care to share a milkshake?"  
Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "Really? All right, but don't forget to order a couple of waters. We are going to need something to wash down the food."

"Of course." they ordered from waiter. "So did you enjoy your break?"

Narcissa thought about it, "Mm...it was boring, for the most part. I stayed indoors - parents' orders - and only saw my friends at certain times. Which, I can't let them know of our secret, either. Of course, there was the Christmas ball. You also seem to owe me a dance, Lucius," She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This story takes place before the previous one. Kind of like a prequel.**_

Narcissa Black, the beautiful, blonde, 7th year Slytherin, had one elbow propped up on the armrest of her comfy chair. Well, it wasn't hers, rather it was the one she was found to be sitting in and was also known as "her spot." It was near the fireplace so she'd be warm. Her legs were crossed into the chair as a thick mink blanket was comfortably tucked around her. She was rereading a romance novel that she'd picked up from Flourish & Blotts before the term started.

She was interrupted by a tall handsome boy. Lucius Malfoy. He liked her; he annoyed her all the time, and always went out of his way to bother her. She dreaded him, but she really didn't know if she liked him or not... It was really complicated. (Kinda like Han Solo and Princess Leia)

"Good evening, Miss Black..." Lucius smiled.

Narcissa put her book down on her lap and sighed, "What do you want, Malfoy?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"I wanted to know if you'd accompany me to the Yule ball on Christmas," Lucius said.

"And why would I want to do a thing like that for?" Narcissa asked quite rudely.

Lucius smiled, "I don't have a date to the ball. You don't have a date to the ball. And what a shame it would be to deprive each other from going..."

"What if I already have a date?" She sneered.

"_Yes_, but do you, Miss Black? All the boys that have asked you, you've turned down; All the boys you want to go with have dates, or aren't going,"

She thought about what he had said a moment. Lucius had a point. And the most popular girl couldn't go without a date. That wouldn't be fitting for her image. Narcissa bit her lip, "Alright Lucius, I'll go with you."

He smiled, "Good night Miss Black."

...

"Malfoy?!" exclaimed Andromeda, Narcissa's seventh year sister, "Lucius Malfoy?!"

"Yes, Dromeda, for tenth time, Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa replied, sounding annoyed.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow "B-but you _hate_ him. You do hate him right?"

"You don't have to love someone to go to the Yule ball with them." Narcissa said, she got up, annoyed with her sister. As she was walking away, she heard Dromeda mutter something about Lucius. She went up to the girls dormitory. She pulled out some parchment, ink, and a quill and started writing to her eldest sister, Bellatrix.

_Ughhh Bella! Dromea is so surprised that I'm going to the Yule Ball with Malfoy... She's going with the mudblood ted tonks... Don't tell anyone, but I'm actually excited. I think I might like Lucius. I'd fancy a new dress, do you mind picking one out for me? I'd prefer one of these:_

she attached an add with a few dresses on it. She scribbled her name at the bottom and gave it to her owl to send to Bellatrix. She looked at the clock. It was time for breakfast. She got out of her nightgown and into her school robes, and headed for the great hall.

As she was quickly walking through the common room, she bumped into Lucius. Or rather he bumped into her. He grabbed her arm pulling her aside.

"Miss Black, do you care to sit by me at breakfast?" He asked.

"We aren't dating, remember? We are just going to the ball together so we have someone to go with," she replied tartly.

"So that is a no." Lucius stated

"Yes, it's a no. I'm going to sit with Alecto." She said. She turned around and walked back to the dormitory to get something she forgot. By the time she got back to the great hall there were barely any seats left. Finally she made her way to Alecto. Guess who decided to sit right next to Alecto... Lucius.

"Goodmorning Miss Black," Lucius smiled. Narcissa rolled her eyes, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Good morning." She said back to him.

Lucius smiled, "Are you looking forward to the dance?"

"Of course I am..." she said sarcastically.

"If you don't want to go with me-"

"What!? No, I want to go with you!" She blurted out, immediately regretting it.

"Oh I see," Lucuis said, eating a piece of this bacon. "Well, I better get going... I have at stuffy..." He got up from the table, grabbing a few biscuits and left.

Alecto was confused, "You like him?"

"No. Yes! No wait, I don't know..." Narcissa said. "So, who are you going to the ball with?" She tried changing the subject.

"Oh I don't know..." She drifted off. Narcissa finished her breakfast and headed back up to the common room. She put on her sweater and went to the owlery. She recieved a letter from Bellatrix.

_Lucius Malfoy? As in son of Abraxas Malfoy? Oh Cissy that's great! The Malfoys are very rich, and they value blood purity. I found a few dresses you might like. Sorry for this being so short. Roddie is calling for me_.

The pictures of the dresses attached were beautiful. Narcissa's favorite one was long, and Slytherin-green colored. The sleeves were a little bit above the elbows and were trimmed with lace; along with the very bottom and around the waist. The neckline was very low, showing a fair amount of cleavage. But altogether it was beautiful.

_the night of the Yule ball_

Narcissa was waiting in the common room for Lucius. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing the lovely green dress with a very expensive necklace. She sat and waited for a long time, but Lucius never came. He stood her up. She was furious.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius was over at Narcissa's manor. She refused to let him in until Bellatrix made her. He wanted to apologize for standing her up. She invited him into her room, because she didnt want him talking around her sisters. Andromeda came in and Lucius said something very offensive to her.

Andromeda closed the door in Narcissa's face, shutting her and Lucius in the bedroom.

Alone.

Together.

Narcissa swallowed hard and glanced over at him, startled by his nearness.

He continued to watch her, waiting for her to say something.

"I hate you," was the best she could come up with.

"Why is that?" He asked, smiling deviously.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

Lucius smiled, "I hate you more,"

"It is not possible to hate anyone as much as I hate you." She tried to open the door, but he lifted a hand against the frame and held it closed.

"If you hate me, why are you fighting off my entertainment for the evening?"

_Good question._

"Because." She couldn't drag her gaze from his bright blue eyes. Why was he looking at her like that? Like he actually cared about what she had to say. It had never mattered to him in the past.

"Because?"

"Because I... hate you," she whispered.

His sardonic grin returned. "I can see that." He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. His feather-light kiss lasted less than a second but her heart thundered in her chest. Her knees went weak. The entire core of her body tensed with need.

He stared down at her for her reaction.  
_  
_  
_Oh my..._

She snapped back to her senses. How_dare_ he kiss her? She shoved him, her hands pressing against the warm flesh of his naked chest.

Big mistake. His skin burned hers with awareness.

She had to get out of here, before... Before she...

When she reached for the doorknob, he grabbed her wrist.

"I wish I'd never met you," he said.

"Well, I wish you'd never been born!"

He drew her body against his and covered her mouth with a searing kiss.  
_  
_  
_Oh my, my, my..._

She groaned. Her bones turned to jelly. His large hands splayed over her back to keep her from sinking to the floor as he laid waste to her senses. This man. She really did hate him. That's why it was so maddening to _want_ him so completely.

Have you ever been insanely attracted to someone you're supposed to hate?

...

Lucius turned Narcissa to face him and pressed her up against the door with his body. She gasped in surprise just before his mouth cased hers in a passionate kiss.

She wrenched her head to the side, breathing hard. "What are you doing?" Her eyes widened.

"Kissing you." Lucius simply replied

"I never kiss on the first date."

"This is our second date."

She hesitated, her expression thoughtful. "Good point."

He looked at her and smiled, giving her a look that said, 'What are you waiting for?'

Her fingers slid up his back and tangled in the longish hair at his nape. She closed her eyes and leaned closer. He rested his forearms on the door on either side of her head and tested her eagerness with a gentle brush of his lips against hers. Though his body told him to go at her, his partially functioning brain wanted to treasure the feel of her soft lips against his for the first time. His hands curled into tight fists over her head.

He watched her through half-closed eyes as his lips caressed hers. She responded with total submission-mouth open, body limp, fingers digging into his scalp as if she were trying to control herself. It drove him crazy. And that wasn't the only thing driving him crazy. The taste of her mouth, her scent, her warm, soft body against his. His body tensed as if he'd been struck by lightning.

After several moments, he pulled away and gazed down at her in the low light coming from the bathroom.

"I didn't ask you to come to my room for this," she murmured.

"You didn't?"

She shook her head. Her gaze dropped to his mouth.

He grinned and lowered her head to kiss her again. He pushed off the door and pulled her against him. He molded their lower bodies together. When was the last time a woman had worked him into a frenzy so quickly? Uh, never. He moved backward, toward the bed, drawing her along with him. She dug her heels in the carpet and wrenched her head to the side.

"No!" She cried. Lucius stopped.

"To seduce a woman…you must use…not only touch, but words…"

"If you wish to hear that you're lovely then I'm happy to say it, because I find you beautiful," he rasped.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Yes, a woman loves compliments…like that…" She struggled to keep her voice steady. "But sometimes we like..it when your words are naughty."

"Naughty?" He frowned with puzzlement, and his pleasurable stroking slowed drastically. She wanted to beg him not to stop.

"Yes. Words that are risqué. Forbidden."

"Such as?"

He withdrew his touch, and she wanted to scream with frustration. Instead she reached up to trail her fingers across the hard muscles of his chest. Then with deliberation, she dragged one finger down the middle of his chest toward the thin line of hair that dove toward his trousers.

"Words like f..." she whispered, suddenly feeling terrible wicked for sharing such language.

Lucius smiled, he shoved her on the bed.

Narcissa reached up and tentatively placed her hand on the soft patch of hair over Lucius's chest. He gasped and scrunched his eyes closed as if in pain, but she didn't take her hand away this time. She moved it up to his shoulders, feeling the tremor run through him. He groaned, and she pulled him down to her and placed both hands on his back. His moan aroused her like nothing else. then she proceeded to jump over his back in a friendly game of leap frog... Jk

"Are you," she gasped as he slotted himself against her, began to push, "like this" – a throaty feminine sound, her tissues liquid fire around him – "all the time?"

He wasn't thinking much anymore, consumed by pleasure, but he knew one thing. "For you – yes." Gripping her hip, he slid in another couple of inches, felt her nails dig into his shoulders.


End file.
